Su objetivo
by Lectoraempedern N.B
Summary: —Quiero que seas una flor que no está marchita.
Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, le pertenece a M. Kishimoto.

Descripción: oneshot ambientado en un universo alterno, Shikamaru x Ino.

N/A: Hola acabo de terminar de escribir este fic , y se lo dedico a Mitsuki Tsukiomi por que le gusta esta pareja como a mí y por dejarme sus comentarios (y también por aguantar todos mi PM ge he he). Espero que les guste.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"E** l silencio es el ruido más fuerte,

Quizá el más fuerte de todos los ruidos. **"**

 **M** iles **D** avis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ino siempre lleva con ella un botiquín, aunque nunca lo muestra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, después de todo es solo un botiquín, un botiquín pequeño en su mochila, en su auto, en su casa, es solo eso.

A Ino le gusta estudiar medicina aunque la verdad cursar las materias es como morirse un poco, tiene que soportar muchos dolores de cabeza , varias horas de estudio y ya no puede cuidar de las flores, ni salir a tomarse un café por ahí, o salir con sus amigos, pero Ino es fuerte así que aguanta y lucha, se pasa días, noches y madrugadas leyendo libros, subrayando puntos importantes, haciendo redes conceptuales, y un par de minutos arreglándose para verse natural, arreglándose como para demostrar que ella es una genio de nacimiento y no una chica que le cuesta, que debe hacer el doble o quizás el triple de esfuerzo para lograr terminar compartiendo el puesto número uno junto a la Haruno, a la cual conoce, a la cual envidia, porque Ino sabe que no se esfuerza tanto, que da paseos junto a sus amigos en común, que tiene novio y se va con él todo los fines de semana, Ino como que se siente como una idiota, pero eso no importa, al menos por ahora, la muchacha de cabellos rubios traga todos sus sentimientos conflictivos y sigue, sigue siempre hacia adelante, ella tiene un objetivo bien definido después de todo y no puede darse el lujo de pararse en medio del camino y titubear.

—Ino… ¿vas a hacer algo hoy? — le dice una muchacha de cabellos azulados y de unos ojos sorprendente color perla, la cual es cómo su amiga hace varios años, y ocupa el segundo lugar de las mejores notas.

—Voy a visitar a mis padres, como sabes ellos viven lejos y me gusta debes en cuando caer de sorpresa, espero que no te importe— le miente la Yamanaka mientras camina hacia a la salida seguida por la muchacha.

—Oh no, yo entiendo, es que solo... solo quería ir a visitar una nueva tienda de café por aquí cerca y pensé que a ti también te gustaría Ino.

—Lo siento Hinata, en verdad me hubiera encantado… ¿no has invitado a la frentona?

—No, creo que hoy salía con su novio… después de todo tenemos tres días libre por lo de la asamblea del decanato… Ino… ¿no te interesa el puesto de presidenta del consejo de alumnos?

—Por ahora no… para experiencia estoy trabajando en el barcito de la universidad y eso ya es suficiente…— le contesta omitiendo el hecho de que necesita trabajar para el alquiler, de que no tiene tiempo, de que debe de estudiar demasiado duro, de que tiene un objetivo y no se dedicara a hacer nada más que a cumplirlo— ¿y tú? ¿Por qué no te postulas? Tienes buenas notas…

—Yo no sirvo para eso… a demás no sabría bien como dirigirme a los docentes.

—Bueno yo creo que sería bueno para ti, ganarías experiencia, además que ya estamos en el segundo año de medicina y cuando nos recibamos debemos tratar con asuntos complicados y debemos ser firmes ¿no te parece? — dice amablemente la muchacha de ojos azules porque en verdad quiere ayudar a la Hyuuga, después de todo medicina es un trabajo jodido y tiene que tratar muchos conflictos en su empleo.

—Tienes razón. — afirma un poco decaída.

Ino sonríe un poco, ella le parece demasiado linda, demasiado vulnerable pero también entiende que es fuerte cuando se lo propone porque cuando uno tiene un objetivo es capaz de todo—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres solo fue una sugerencia…

—Lo sé, gracias.

—Bueno, nos vemos el viernes Hinata pásala lindo ¿vale?

—Si…tu igual.

Ino a veces se distrae un poco (se maldice así misma muchas veces por ello), a veces Ino piensa en sus amigos que no ve hace bastante, a veces recuerda esos días tontos de segundaria en donde nadie se preocupaba demasiado, en donde reían sin importarles nada y en donde él, él aún estaba… a veces Ino llora un poco porque es sensible pero como es fuerte (y quizás algo tonta) nunca lo hace frente a los demás, solo llora en su departamento ubicado cerca de la universidad, Ino a veces se pregunta ¿Por qué tengo un auto si vivo cerca? Y entonces se acuerda de sus padres, de su madre que la ama y de su padre que haría cualquier cosa con tal de verla sonreír, y se siente culpable porque no los ha visto desde que se fue de la ciudad para estudiar medicina…

—Hola, ¿Cómo están? — les dice a través de su celular que apenas usa, sacude el saquito de té de frutas en una taza grande mientras mira por la ventana como la gente se ve pequeñita y pasa como hormigas en un día de trabajo.

—Hola bebe ¿Por qué no llamabas ni contestabas? — dice desde el otro lado de la línea Inoichi, suena un poco molesto, pero también alegre y Ino siente un dolorcito en su pecho.

—Lo siento, estuve en exámenes—le contesta mientras se sienta en la única silla que tiene en el casi vacío departamento— ¿Cómo estas papá? ¿Y mamá está en el trabajo?

—Aquí estoy, hola Ino, tu padre está bien, yo igual, pero ¿no crees que deberías venir a visitarnos ni aunque se un día?

Ino guarda un poco de silencio mientras mira la taza de té humeante fijamente, le duele no poder ir con ellos, así como cuando era niña y tenía problemas.

—cariño no es necesario que vengas en realidad, pero al menos llámanos ¿sí? — dice de repente su padre de manera comprensiva, y eso la alivia un poco.

—Si papá— le contesta y como que le dan ganas de soltarle un "gracias" pero no lo hace…— ¿Qué tal están las cosas?

—Bien, la florería tiene cada vez más clientes— responden a dúo sus padres y no puede evitar reír haciendo que el sonido de su melódica voz se extienda por cada rincón de su departamento (casi) vacío.

—Me alegro… ¿saben? tengo el primer lugar en el listado de los mejores puntajes aunque lo comparto con Sakura, Hinata aun cursa conmigo, afortunadamente nos tocaron las mismas comisiones así que como rico.

—estamos contentos de que te este yendo bien aunque no te sobre esfuerces… y me alegro de que comas rico, no como yo, tu madre a comenzado repentinamente a quemar siempre la…

— ¿Qué crees que estás diciendo?

—Nada— afirma Inoichi y Ino juraría a que de seguro esta pálido y tan derecho como un soldado en un día de marcha.

— ¿saben algo sobre Shika y Chouji? — pregunta mientras se muerde los labios, ella en verdad no debería estar preguntando por ellos después de todo se ha mantenida alejada de ellos… Ino no quiere hablar de los dos muchacho y sin embargo ahí está preguntándoles a sus padres sobre los dos chicos más importantes en su vida (aunque eso es un secreto).

—Ellos estuvieron en la florería el otro día, me dijeron que no les contestas y que no conocen tu dirección del nuevo departamento. Están preocupados como nosotros… Ino ¿sucede algo? — habla su padre con voz suave y linda tanto que le dan ganas de contarle todo, también le dan ganas de ponerse a llorar y gritar, y sabe que es estúpido, que quizás si ella hubiera abierto sus temores sus deseos a su familia ahora no estaría destrozada, pero esos temores y esos deseos eran los que la mantenían en marcha… ella no debía perder el enfoque.

—Estoy bien, me mude a un departamento más barato.

— ¿Y en dónde queda?

—No te lo diré— le responde Ino mientras ríe.

Ino a veces piensa en la muerte, sobre todo después de leer sus libros de medicina, y por momentos su corazón se vuelve de piedra y ya no siente, ya no está triste, ella poco a poco siente como puede esconder sus emociones, aunque es consciente que las cosas que se esconden algún día se terminan encontrando.

—Te ves desastrosa cerda ¿no has dormido o qué? — le interroga Sakura Haruno mientras se deja caer en una de las sillas de la biblioteca frente a la rubia.

— ¿desastrosa? Na, solo casual—dice Ino sonriendo mientras toma un poco de jugo de la botella que compro hace un rato en uno de los kioscos de la facultad de medicina. — ¿y tú? Creí que irías con tu novio.

—Sí, pero quiero hablar contigo.

— ¿sobre?

— ¿Por qué no sales con nosotros? —pregunta directamente la muchacha de cabellos color rosa.

—Lo siento, estoy ocupada.

— ¿haciendo qué?

—Haciendo la tarea— le responde sin mirarla mientras sigue dando vueltas las páginas de un libro que tiene sobre la mesa, Ino está segura que el libro tiene una página clave que…

—Creí que no estudiabas demasiado.

—exacto, solo hago mis tareas a prisa para hacer otras cosas.

— ¿Qué otras cosas?

—no son de tu incumbencia. —le responde directo de manera ruda.

—Claro que lo son, soy tu amiga, desde que entramos juntas a medicina hace casi dos años casi no me hablas, no sales con tus compañeros, ni hablas con tus viejos amigos, ignoras a Hinata y te ves mal, te ves más delgada y pálida, pareciera como si te estuvieras muriendo… ¿Qué mierda pasa contigo?

—no me pasa nada frentona solo exageras, estamos en comisiones distintas así que no nos vemos mucho, no ignoro a Hinata y no salgo con mis compañeros porque no me gustan a donde van a divertirse—dice con calma mientras escribe algo en una de las hojas de su cuaderno.

— ¿y qué hay de Shikamaru y Chouji?

—Shikamaru está en ingeniería, tiene a Temari y está ocupado, Chouji trabaja y tiene una novia, no quiero molestarlos.

— ¿Bromeas verdad? — suelta molesta la muchacha de cabellos rosa.

Ino suelta un suspiro cansado— ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi Sakura?

—Quiero que seas una flor que no está marchita— dice entre mezclando en su frase, en su pedido, una de las cosas que su amiga de ojos azules más ama.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios dio un bostezo— mira frentona estoy cansada, mi vecino hizo ruido toda la noche y lo único que quiero es terminar esto, e irme a dormir—miente una vez más.

—si en verdad es eso entonces puedes mudarte conmigo…

—No, no quiero molestar.

—Ino ¿Por qué me mientes a mí? Ni siquiera me has dicho la dirección de tu departamento— dijo mientras apretaba los dientes un poco para no gritar.

—Basta.

Ino a veces se siente sola, tanto que siente por momentos como que está enloqueciendo pero trata de no darle tanta importancia después de todo tiene las notas más altas, esta vez superando a Sakura, después de todo ha podido adelantar materias de tercero y eso significa que quizás termine ante de los siete años y eso sería un logro enorme, porque nadie logra terminar antes de lo estipulado… nadie, pero ella no es "nadie" ella es Ino y tiene un objetivo muy claro.

La muchacha de ojos azules marchitos camina por las calles en algunas ocasiones y se siente extraña, como si caminara por en medio de un lugar desconocido. Hay demasiadas parejas felices, padres con sus hijos, e Ino siente que algo se remueve en su interior y se marea, tiene como ganas de vomitar y llorar después.

Ino siempre lleva con ella un botiquín, aunque nunca lo muestra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, después de todo es solo un botiquín, un botiquín pequeño en su mochila, en su auto, en su casa, es solo eso…. Solo un botiquín.

Sube las escaleras de dos en dos aliviada de al fin llegar a lo más cerca que puede llamar casa y lucha con las bolsas de compra entre sus manos, y se arrepiente de haber ido caminando y no en auto, la mochila esta pesada, sus manos están rojas y le duelen, las bolsas de plástico pareciera que se incrustaran en su carne pero solo le falta un escalón y estará frente a la puerta de…

—Ino.

—Shikamaru… ¿Qué haces aquí? — murmura confundida ante el muchacho que está sentado en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su departamento.

— ¿no es obvio? Vine a verte—contesta en un tono perezoso (tan típico de él), pero sus ojos brillan intensamente con algo de molestia.

La muchacha de cabellos rubios se queda quieta y ve como él se levanta quedando frente a ella, por un momento se olvida que las bolsas le están cortando la carne, que está algo mareada y que su mochila pesa mucho.

—Te ayudo— le dice intentado quitarle el peso de entre sus manos, pero Ino se aleja un poco algo sorprendida.

—Deberías estar en la universidad.

—Es demasiado aburrida. — Responde de manera sencilla mientras finalmente le quita una de las bolsas de plástico— ¿no vas a abrir?

Se muerde los labios disimuladamente mientras introduce la llave en la cerradura.

—Pasa— le indica aunque no es necesario— así que el chico perezoso me ayuda con mis compras esto es un hecho histórico ¿eh? —dice intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, tratando que la brecha que los separa no se note— deja las bolsas sobre el costado del lavaplatos.

Ino se quita la mochila y la acomoda en un costado de la cocina.

—creí que habías traído más cosas cuando te viniste. — comenta el muchacho de cabellos castaños recorriendo el pequeño lugar con la mirada, había una cocina pequeña, una silla, una mesita redonda, había una puerta al costado (la cual de seguro llevaba al baño) y puede ver una cama improvisada en el suelo a su costado un mini mueble que debe contener la ropa de la rubia, también hay una enorme pila de libros y sobre ellos hay una flor enmarcada en un cuadro, la flor que Shikamaru y Chouji habían enmarcado para ella (cuando la rubia se había encaprichado en que le dieran algo bonito)…

—Las vendí, los alquileres son caros.

—Tus padres podrían ayudarte, nosotros igual ¿sabes?— dice Shikamaru Nara mirándola fijo.

—Mis padres ya hicieron bastante dándome un auto… y ustedes no pueden porque también tienen que pagar la universidad. Además este lugar me gusta, es simple.

— ¿desde cuándo te gustan las cosas simples? Creí que la gran Ino yamanaka gustaba de cosas caras y fanfarronear de ellas, que es vanidosa y le gustan las flores, le gustan tanto que su habitación siempre estaba llena de ellas y siempre adornaba todo con colores pastel ….¿Qué diablos te paso Ino? — Dijo elevando un poco el tono de voz mientras se le acercaba y la tomaba de los hombros con fuerza— se supone que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, nos íbamos a mantener en contacto… que siempre vestirías ese horrible vestido morado y no jeans azules rasgados y musculosas blancas sin brillo… acaso todo esto es por...

— ¡Ya basta!, ya no más… — le grita la muchacha de ojos azules llorosos— ¿Es que no entienden que solo quiero estudiar? ¿No entienden que quiero recibirme y trabajar? ¡¿Es que no entienden que quiero salvar vidas?! , Que no quiero ser inútil, ni no poder ayudar…. no poder ayudar como cuando Asuma-sensei murió ni cuando…—un grito ahogado escapo de sus labios y las lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos y Shikamaru la abrazo contra su pecho, contra su piel, contra su alma—Shika… ¿Por qué viniste?

—Porque eres problemática… y estábamos preocupados… yo estaba muy preocupado.

—Tonto— susurra ella mientras lo rodea y a prieta con sus brazos con fuerza—no tengo otro plato… y solo tengo una silla.

—Lo sé.

—También tengo solo una cama.

Ino siempre lleva con ella un botiquín, aunque nunca lo muestra a menos que sea absolutamente necesario, Ino tiene un botiquín pero no uno cualquiera, es un botiquín con el cual va a salvar muchas vidas, con el cual va curar a muchos niños, y con el cual ayudar siempre, Ino tiene un botiquín que le dio Shikamaru antes de irse a estudiar para nunca más sentirse inútil ante una situación grave.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.


End file.
